


Orgy For One

by Crims0nKitty



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Narcissism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0nKitty/pseuds/Crims0nKitty
Summary: Senku was more than a little bit tipsy. He's been whining for his doppelganger's attention for quite some time now. However, to be honest, the alcohol wasn't the primary driving force for him. Somehow Senku developed a strong attachment and desire for his other self.
Relationships: Senkuu Ishigami/Senkuu Ishigami
Kudos: 2





	Orgy For One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made from one of the first rps of mine. Kinda hard to write selfcest so I hope you'll still enjoy the work despite repetitive use of Senku's name.
> 
> It ain't the best but two Senku's fucking is def hot~~
> 
> (Also just to not mix the two of them up I sometimes highlight the first Senku with Bold font and the other one with Italics♡)

**Senku** was more than a little bit tipsy. He's been whining for his doppelganger's attention for quite some time now. However, to be honest, the alcohol wasn't the primary driving force for him. Somehow  **Senku** developed a strong attachment and desire for his other self. Currently he was in a very unexpected, but a pleasant position. **Senku’s** head was resting on one of the other's spread thighs. He was lazily smiling up at the object of his fantasies.

“You're a sick fuck, you know that?”  _ The other _ boy chuckled lowly. How he got into this situation in the first place was beyond him, but he wasn't really complaining now, was he? “Though, I can't say I wouldn't enjoy a pretty little toy to break.”

“You're the best, you know that? I want you so bad all the time, it's unbelievable”  **Senku** murmured, mouthing at the tender flesh of other's inner thighs, “Although, I don't really know if you want me. I wouldn't dare to make you do something that you're against of~”

_Senku_ placed his right palm onto the other one's cheek and caressed it affectionately, “If I didn't want you, I would've told you that the first time I had you begging for me.” He took a look at his counterpart's face; it was evident in his beautifully shaded, lust-filled eyes that in his mind alone, they've already gone over three rounds of good fucking, and it was only a matter of time until it turns into reality.

**The scientist** lifted his head up, ruby eyes met the same pair of beautiful red ocean, “Wanna tell me your plans for me for tonight~? I'd loooove to be used by you, sweetie~”

Enjoying the dazed look on his face,  _ Senku _ felt himself getting excited over what was to come. “I'll tell you my plans when you will be the obedient boy you are, and suck me off just nicely.”

“Of course, I'll be obedient for you~ Nothing makes someone narcissistic quite as well as sucking their own dick, heh,”  **Senku** chuckled and licked his lips, sliding off the black boxers and humming approvingly at the other's half hard member.

Being too impatient to tease,  **the scientist** went straight to the business. He stuck out his tongue and slowly traced a wet line from the base to the tip of  _ Senku’s _ cock. Oh, how he loved the taste and the shiver that went through other's body, as he took the length in his mouth.  **Senku** began a slow rhythm, lifting and lowering his head on his counterpart's dick. 

Suddenly he felt hands in his hair, the push of those hands made him take the cock down to the base.  **The scientist** moaned, the pleasure went straight to his own cock. Whines and whimpers could be heard from him as he was getting fucked in his throat.

“You're being too slow,” He continued on thrusting into the other male's throat, not giving any mercy nor time for his doppelganger to take a breather, “I did imply that I was only, ngh— 'was only going to fuck you if you satisfy me enough.” _Senku_ groaned, loving the warmth his other self provided from his mouth down to his throat. He could feel himself getting closer to his release, though that didn't stop him from slowing down his pace, instead it made him thrust faster than ever, the tip of his cock abusing the back of his counterpart's throat.

_ Senku _ quietly moaned when the first string of cum spurted out of his member down to his other self's throat. Placing both of his hands on the male's head,  _ Senku  _ held him down. 

“Mmm... if even a drip of my cum escapes that pretty mouth of yours, you can kiss the chances of you getting fucked goodbye,” The scientist groaned, the feeling of lust not once leaving his figure as he came, “Be a sweetheart and swallow it all, would you?”

Gagging on other's cock,  **Senku** obediently drank all of the cum that was flowing down his throat. Once his counterpart stopped holding his head in place, he took the member out of his mouth, breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath.

“Gh-- fuuuck that was good... The best thing about having sex with yourself is the fact that you know exactly how I like it~”  **Senku** playfully sighed, as he pushed the other down on the bed, straddling his hips, “Also as you can see-”  **The scientist** opened his mouth wide, “-I swallowed all of your delicious cum, so I reckon it's time for my treat, don't you think~?”

Slowly unbuttoning his twin's shirt and sliding his hands all over the lithe body,  **Senku** noticed a slight blush on other's cheeks. A grin spread out on his face as he leaned down and whispered in his counterpart's flushed ear, “Awww~ c'mon, cutie, don't start getting shy now. Ruin my fucking hole, use me, I know you want it. I'll be your little bitch~”.

Maybe it was a bit narcissistic on  _ Senku's  _ part, but damn did his other self look stunning. He stared at the boy on his hips for a while, ingraining the concupiscent look he gave off deep inside his mind.. for future references. 

_ The scientist _ shook his embarrassment off and pulled his counterpart into a kiss, pouring all of his passion and desires right into it. Although the taste of himself that still lingered around the other one's mouth was odd to say the least, it didn't make his excitement any less.  _ Senku  _ swiftly turned their positions around and went to leave trailing kisses down to his twin's neck, occasionally sucking the flesh to leave marks. He lifted his head up to examine his work, before going back to leave more marks when he deemed it wasn't enough.

**Senku** yelped as he was pushed down on the bed, his heart fluttering. It was his dream to be pinned down to a bed by his other self. By the looks of it, his twin was loving their little game as well, and it was turning him on even more.  **The scientist** quickly took off his boxers, his cock slapping his stomach. He had an urge to touch it, but decided against it, loving the aching feeling of his desire.

“I was planning to take my time in ruining you, but you're pretty impatient,”  _ Senku  _ murmured under his breath, feeling the boy underneath him moan when he ground himself against his counterpart.

“Look at you, are you even hearing yourself right now? Moaning quite like the whore you are.”

“Well, maybe I  _ am  _ a whore, but look at yourself, getting hard not even five minutes after I sucked you off. Are you perhaps excited to use my body~?”  **Senku** replied breathlessly, feverishly grinding his hips.

**The scientist** took his counterpart's hand and shoved his fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. He made sure to put on a show for the other, whimpering and moaning around his fingers, as he looked deep in those enticing ruby eyes. 

“So, how about you prepare my ass now, pretty boy? Are you up for it~?”  **Senku** said, holding his leg up, creating an obscene view for the other one.

_ Senku  _ licked his suddenly dry lips in anticipation. He went to place both of his hands on each side of his counterpart's asscheeks, spreading them open, though, instead of putting in his fingers, he plunged his tongue in as far as he could.  _ The scientist  _ felt the other male's hips rocking down, his ass clenching tightly around Senku's tongue. He slowed down, trying to drag it out as much as he could, though the quivers and pants coming out from the boy he was eating out, holy fuck, did they sound hot. It didn't help that he tasted good too.

“Ha--aaah, fuuuck~"  **Senku** was writhing against the bedsheets, hips moving downwards to grind his ass on his counterparts's tongue. When the scientist felt those long fingers slipping into his hole, he couldn't help but let out the most obscene and loud moan. His other self was doing crazy things with him, hitting his prostate just the right way.  **Senku** felt himself getting closer as the other boy speeded up the pace. He was getting drunk on that intense pleasure, craving the sweet release more than anything else right now.

Giving in to both his and his other self's desire,  _ Senku  _ licked faster and slipped in two fingers at once, curling them up and scissoring them. The scientist felt the boy underneath him arch his back, a sign that he probably was about to reach his climax. “Enjoying the way I'm eating you out? Fucking weirdo.” Senku grunted out before going back to sucking his counterpart's rim. He inserted another finger and thrusted them in and out, basking in the way the other male moaned like they were music to his ears. “Gonna cum for me, you little whore?" He questioned and he took fingers out right before his twin was able to come, “Well, too bad~”.

“Hnnn-- what the fuck, man?! Why'd you do that to me, you prick?! I sucked your cock, and  _ this  _ is how you're thanking me?!”  **Senku** incredulously screamed as he was denied of his most awaited orgasm. Mind blinded by the rage and lust, the scientist grabbed his other self by the hair and dragged him on top of himself. “C'mon, dude, fuck me hard, I'm dying here-- Stick your cock in my ass and do me good,”  **Senku** kept whispering in other boy's ear, as he rubbed his aching dick against his counterparts's stomach, “God, I want you so bad, I'm loosing my miiiind, Senku, fuck your bitch haaaaah~”

“What happened to you loving it when someone edges you? You get what you deserve, love, not what you want,”  _ Senku  _ raked his fingers through his hair, trying to relieve the slight pain caused by the boy underneath when he pulled him by his hair. “Had I been more of a sadist, I would've left you right here, right now.” He muttered against his counterpart's ear before turning the male around so his stomach was against the bed they were on. The blonde grabbed his hard cock and went to rub it against the other man's hole, teasing him further. 

“You should know I overrule you by all means, since you're so insistent on being my bitch.” The scientist inserted the tip of his manhood in, though not making any other effort to entirely put it in, “You said I could use you however I want? That's exactly what I'm doing.”.  _ Senku  _ dragged his fingers across the boy's body, stopping when he felt his perked nipples. He pinched them as hard as he could, groaning when he could already feel the tightness of his doppelganger's asshole. 

“You know I like it when you beg. Why don't you be the good bitch that you are and beg? Beg for my cock, beg for your release. Do it." He said lowly.

**Senku** felt incredibly hot, trapped under his counterpart. Gasping for air he began moving his hips backwards trying to get the other boy's length in his hole. He felt it rubbing against him in the best way possible, “Ha--ah please, pleeeease, f-fuck me” The scientist kept whispering under his breath as he felt the tip of his doppelganger's dick inside.  **Senku's** mind was going crazy, there were no thoughts, just clouds of pure lust and desire in his head. At this point he was ready to do anything just to feel something inside of him.

Letting out a painful moan, as his nipple was pinched,  **Senku** grabbed the other boy's wrist and tugged him down so he was pressed flush against his back

“Ghaah, please, S-Senku fuck my ass, use me as a fleshlight. Ah! I'm nothing more but your little plaything! I need to feel your cock inside me so bad, please, I want to cum while you’re mercilessly pounding my hole,”  **Senku** started frantically rubbing himself against the bed, “I need your cuuum, breed me like the useless whore I am. I live only for your cock, please do it- fuuccck pleeease, Senkuuuu”.

Satisfied with what he heard,  _ Senku  _ pulled his counterpart into a quick kiss, inserting the rest of his cock into the other boy's hole. He considered getting some lube to make the process easier and less painful for the boy underneath him, but he scratched the thought away, knowing that his little bitch would enjoy the pain. 

“A-ah, fuck- you're.. so tight...” He moaned against the other one's lips. He was balls deep by the end of his sentence, and holy fuck, did he feel amazing. The way his cock perfectly fit his other self's hole was a bliss to him, it didn't help that the male's hole was oh so tightly clenching around his member. “You feel so good around me, ngh—!”  _ Senku  _ groaned when he started to slowly pull his cock out just to thrust it back in. 

The scientist held himself back from going all out, the last bit of restraint he had still intact. He figured he would just give his other self the time to adjust to him. The blonde bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for the other male to tell him that he was ready before  _ Senku  _ completely ravages the male beneath him.

**Senku** breathlessly moaned into the air, hips pushing backwards. Oh, how he loved that painful stretch of his ass around the other boy's length. He let out a pitiful whine as he felt the tip of his counterpart's cock brush against his prostate.

Once the movements completely stopped,  **Senku** felt an irresistible urge to beg. Even though the scientist considered himself as a top most of the times, begging was his guilty pleasure, he loved seeing how his lewd words affected his partners.

However,  **Senku** deemed that he pleaded enough for now. Instead, he decided to entertain his counterpart differently. The scientist brought his hand back and slapped his ass, squeezing it harshly, “Why'd you stop, cutie. C'mon-”  **Senku** spreads his cheeks to show off his hole wrapped tightly around the other boy's dick “- let me see what you got~”.

Gulping down the sudden dryness formed in  _ Senku's  _ throat, he set a slow pace of thrusting, letting out the loudest moan from himself yet. As sappy as it would sound, the way his cock perfectly fit his other self— holy shit, was he loving it.

He gradually built up the pace, each time he thrusted back in he added more force. There was nothing else inside  _ Senku's  _ mind, except the fact that he needed more, do his counterpart harder, fuck him until he can't walk for days. “You really are a cheap whore. Love the way I'm fucking you, sweetheart? Enjoying the way my cock fills you up?” Senku said as he brought down a palm to the other boy's ass, slapping it with force, “Aaaahh, god, you're doing so good for me...”

**Senku** was in heaven, the feeling of his counterpart's cock stretching his insides was incredible. The scientist fell face flat against the bed, some drool trickling down on the bedsheets, all he could do right now was whine and shove his hips backwards to meet the other boy's movements.

Hearing his other self's obscene moans brought him so much pleasure. It felt so fucking hot to have such an effect on his usually indifferent doppelganger. Senku wanted the other male to feel just as good as he did at the moment, he was trying so hard to not let his expectations down. “Gh--aah yes! I'm your cheap little whore! You can use me anytime, I'll be there for you, waiting for your cock to fill me up!”  **Senku** deliriously screamed, getting even more turned on as his twin slapped his ass harshly.

The sound of their skins slapping, combined with his own occasional moans and his twin's whimpers and whines were so arousing to the scientist, he was almost tempted to get a camera to capture the moment.

Amidst his thoughts,  _ Senku  _ went to shove two of his fingers into his counterpart's mouth and down his throat, recalling that he loved it when he was choking on something while getting his ass fucked, “I really am spoiling you, huh?”.

“Mmhhh! Mhhff~!”  **The scientist** came so close to cumming as he choked on the other boy's fingers. He couldn't believe that his twin remembered his fetish. Eyes rolling to the back of his head,  **Senku** began sucking on those long fingers, whining loudly to let his other self know that he was close.

Twirling his fingers around and curling them up for one last time,  _ Senku  _ took his fingers out of his other self's mouth and went to grab his neglected cock that was rubbing itself against the bed like some bitch in heat.

“Mmm--hhaaah”  **Senku** whined at the loss of weight on his tongue, as he felt fingers being removed from his mouth, but when those same fingers wrapped around his cock, he forgot every grudge that he was holding, “Ghaah- yeess! I'm a good whore, I'll only cum on your command--fuuuuck, you feel so good inside meee~” The scientist was drooling on the bed, trying so hard to not cum from all the intense stimulation he was getting.

_ Senku  _ pumped it up and down once to twice, the precum oozing out of his cock being a great lubricant. Trailing his fingers to the base of his member, he squeezed the cock in his hand in an attempt to stop the other male to reach his climax. “You're going to cum only when I say so, alright?”  _ Senku  _ whispered into the other male's ear, biting his earlobe once he got his sentence out, “Good whores only cum when they're told to.”.

Continuously hitting his twin's prostate, he felt himself getting close to release.  _ The blonde _ considered cumming inside the boy, but the thought of him being covered by his own cum seems too hot of an opportunity to pass up. 

“Want me to cum in you~?”  _ Senku  _ asked.

The thought of his counterpart's cum inside of him brought  **Senku** impossibly close to the edge. Although, letting him cum on his face was a good option too, he decided to let the other boy choose “Hhn...aaah please, cum wherever you want! My body is yours, please just give me your cuuum, I want it, I'm your cum slut, pleeease, Senku~”.

“Mmm, that's what I like to hear.”  _ Senku  _ hummed in approval. He swore the mere existence of his other self was a sin, all the loud noises that escaped his very being and all the slutty actions he did helped his statement. He quickened his pace one last time, slamming himself in as deep as he could and deciding to release himself into his counterpart. He could always cum all over the other male at another time, he figured.

“Ngh, I'm— ah, I'm cumming.” Senku moaned, releasing his hold of his doppelganger's cock. He went to grab his hips to hold him in place, “Cum with me,” he groaned, before releasing all his load into the male underneath him.

“Haaahh yeah- fuck yeah, cover my insides with your cuuum, haaah!”  **Senku** screamed, cumming along with his counterpart. The orgasm was so intense that as soon as the scientist came he slumped on the bed, thoroughly exhausted, an expression of complete bliss on his face.

“God, you're, mmh.. you're so hot,”  _ Senku  _ praised, before ultimately dropping himself on top of the other boy in exhaustion. He went to wrap his arms around his other self's waist, not bothering to pull his cock out as the both of them are probably still sensitive, "holy hell.. you did so good for me.”

Hearing other Senku praise him brought a smirk on his own face “Heh, what a narcissist, praising his own clone~”  **The scientist** turned his head to catch the other boy's lips in a lazy kiss. Feeling a little devious,  **Senku** thrusted his hips backwards to stimulate his twin's oversensitive cock. Hearing a little whine from his counterpart was so satisfying “Oh~? Looks like you had a good time with me~ Haah, I feel your cum trickling out of me, what a shaaaame~”  **Senku** was trying so hard to get on his doppelgangers nerves, hoping to get a good reaction out of him.

“Do you ever stop being so fucking horny? We literally just.. I'm not even going to bother.”  _ Senku  _ rolled his eyes, before slowly pulling his cock out of the other boy, wincing as shivers went down his spine due to him still being a bit sensitive. He trailed his fingers down to his counterpart's ass, pushing back in the cum that exuded out of him with his thumb. He then inserted two of his fingers in, humming in awe when all he felt was what he released. A whimper escaped his other self's lips when  _ Senku  _ took his fingers out, and the blonde could only grin to himself slyly. He examined his cum-covered fingers thoroughly, before using his other hand to hold the other male's chin, shoving his fingers into his doppelganger's mouth, “You really like getting on my nerves, don't you? You sick fuck.”

“Mmmhhhmmm~”  **Senku** hummed, sucking on those long fingers, relishing in the taste of his other self's cum. The scientist tried to get the fingers as deep in his throat as possible. “I do like getting on your nerves, sweetie,”  **Senku** said as he turned around to face his other self. He bit his lip, looking into the ruby eyes, “I find it very hot when you're expressing your annoyance in a form of a good angry fuck~”

**Senku** took his counterparts's face in his hands and whispered, “Did you like it? Did you like hearing your own pitiful whines and moans while fucking your identical self into the mattress? I know I liked it. It was so fucking hot, I'm...mnhhh~ getting all riled up just thinking about it, you were incredible as expected from myself~”

Chuckling in disbelief,  _ Senku  _ stared at his counterpart. He had some sort of mocking smile plastered on his face, the lust very evident in his eyes now that his face was in his other self's hands. “Are you actually getting hard right now?” He asked, lowering his gaze down to where the other male's semi hard member sat around his thighs, “You're ridiculous. Will you ever be satisfied? Probably not, considering how much of a whore you are for cocks.” Feeling his exhaustion slowly disappear, he held the other boy by his hips and made him sit on his stomach, the cum in his twin spilling out as soon as he moved. Pulling his other self close to his face by the neck, he went to bite his counterpart's lower lip, giving him a sloppy kiss afterwards, “First of all, fuck you. Yes, I loved hearing your pathetic and desperate whines as I fucked you. I loved the way you were literally dying to have me fuck you.”

_ Senku  _ trailed both of his hands to his twin's ass and gave it a squeeze, savouring the moan that came out of the other boy's mouth, “Second of all, I can't believe I'm also getting riled up.  **Again** . Do you even know the effect you have on me? It's absurd.”

"You're right, I'm the biggest cock slut you will ever see. I just love the feeling of getting pounded so much~"  **Senku** said, slowly grinding his ass against the other boy's half hard member.

Shaking his head in fake disapproval, he asked, “Thirdly, you up for riding me?”

Suddenly, the view of his cocky counterparts brought an idea in  **Senku’s** head. “Although the thought of riding you sounds incredible- “  **Senku** slowly put his fingers against the other boy's lips, pushing them into his mouth. A subtle chuckle left the scientist's lips as he saw the dumbfounded expression on the other boy's face “- I'd like to be on top this time, what do ya say~?”

_ Senku  _ felt a blush coat his cheeks at his other self's statement. Is that how he sounded like whenever he dirty talked...? He whimpered with fingers still inside his mouth, it was such an odd sensation, but he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy such a feeling. Though, he would probably rather have those fingers wrapped around his throat rather than in his throat.

**Senku** leisurely bent down to the other boy's ear, passionately whispering as he shoved his fingers deeper down his twin's throat, “You wanna be my little bitch now, Senku? I'll take a gooood care of your sweet ass. My cock will be so deep in you, you will see stars. C'mon I know you can be a slut too~”

With the remaining confidence he had,  _ Senku  _ took a grasp of his counterpart's wrist and took his fingers out of his mouth, catching his breath with a deep, red blush still on his cheeks, “Don't just go and shove your fingers down my throat, dumbass. I'm not like you at all-!”. Placing the hand he held onto his cheek, he nuzzled himself against his twin's palm, “...b-but I guess I wouldn't say no to that offer.”  _ Senku  _ mumbled, looking away from the other boy's patronizing, desire filled gaze, “Just this once… But whatever happens here, stays here, alright?” He grumbled.

Why did his other self just turn cute all of a sudden? His flushed face was just begging to be kissed all over. And his little outrage about being different was so adorable too, “Awh, look at yourself getting frustrated from being fucked in the throat by my fingers~”  **Senku** leaned down to give his twin a little peck on the lips. “Don't worry, sweetie, your secrets are safe with me. Noone will know that you like getting dicked down too~ Now why don't we help out each other hmm~?”  **Senku** said, turning around so that his ass was facing his doppelganger “We'll do a little sixty-nine action to save our time~” The scientist bent down, showing off his ass and already hard length to the other boy, “Get my dick wet and I'll work on your cute little hole. How does that sound, hmm~?”

_ The scientist _ blinked at his counterpart's action. He was always full of surprises, huh? Senku never thought that a day would come where he'd be in the very position he was in with his own self. Though he wouldn't deny an exhilarating experiment if he did say so himself. Poking his tongue out onto the fully erected cock displayed in front of him,  _ Senku  _ teasingly licked the slit, relishing the taste of the precum that was already seeping out, “Heh, we actually do taste good.” The blonde quipped, before circling his tongue around the other's dick, sucking the tip to get a reaction out of his other self. 

**Senku** spread his counterparts' thighs and licked a wet stripe from the other boy's perineum to his entrance. The sound of a lewd mewl, made  **Senku’s** cock twitch so hard, “Ahhh, you're so cute, I can't wait to hear more of your pitiful noises, my little plaything~”

“Mngh—!”  _ Senku  _ moaned loudly when he felt his twin licking his entrance, well, as loudly as he could with a dick in his mouth, anyway. He bucked his ass to get the other boy's tongue in, the feeling of desperation to have at least something in him taunting him. He took his counterpart's member deeper into his mouth, sloppily sucking it so he could cover it with his saliva “Please do something— anything~”  _ Senku  _ whined, briefly taking it out before eagerly going back to doing whatever he was told to do.

“Alright, needy slut,”  **Senku** smirked, pushing two slippery fingers into the other boy's awaiting hole. While his right hand was busy with prepping his counterpart, his left hand and his mouth were doing naughty things with the blonde’s leaking cock.  **Senku** was swirling his tongue around the head while his fingers were tightly holding the length at the base.  **Senku** knew that this stimulation wasn't even nearly enough, he wanted to make his other self beg. “Mhhh, you're surprisingly good at sucking cocks for someone who considers himself a top~” The scientist heard a loud drawn-out moan, “Oh~? Did I find your sweet spot, darling~?”  **Senku** pushed his fingers directly into the other boy's prostate. He felt his counterpart's cock harshly twitch in his mouth.

This was a sign that other Senku was close. “Now, now, we can't have you cumming just yet, I want you to cum from my cock, not my fingers~”  **Senku** thrusted into the other boy's tight throat for the last time, hearing his counterpart choke on it. With a content hum  **the scientist** lifted himself up and got up from the bed, looking back at his breathless, frustrated twin, “C'mon, lazy ass, that wall looks awfully lonely without us fucking against it~”  **Senku** held his hand out for the other one, like a gentleman.

“Is this how you felt when I denied your orgasm?”  _ Senku  _ wiped the drool that trailed down and out of his mouth, still trying to catch his breath, “No fucking wonder you got mad.” He was so tempted to touch himself to reach his climax, though decided against it, knowing nothing would come out good from him being impatient. The blonde took the hand offered to him and got up, pulling his counterpart to where the wall was. Giving his other self a short, sweet kiss, he then turned around and leaned against the wall, shaking his ass slightly to tempt the other male so he could get his dick up his ass, “Come on, then. Didn't you say you would have your big cock so deep in me that I'll see stars?”  _ Senku  _ placed his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them open so the other boy could have a nice view of his cute hole.

“Won't you fuck me like the slut I am?” He gave his twin a sultry look, “I know you want to,  _ daddy _ ~”

**Senku's** breath hitched violently as he looked at the copy of himself in such an enticing pose. In a second he was pressing himself flush against the other boy, grinding his aching length against his ass, “You fucking whore, are you doing this on purpose? Are you showing off yourself just for me? You know just how good you look, don't you? I want to eat you whole, you're my little cum slut~”

_ Senku  _ moaned in delight when his counterpart started to grind himself against his behind, “Oh? love it when I call you  _ daddy _ ~?” He steadied himself against the wall, trying to make it as comfortable as he could.

Pushing on his counterpart's back,  **Senku** made him arch a little bit more so that his ass was perked up in the most delicious way. The scientist took a hold of the other boy's hips and rammed his cock in that tight hole in one smooth move, “Ghh...ahh, fuck you feel s-so good, baby-”  **Senku** gasped, staying deep inside his twin, not daring to move, because he knew the other boy needed to adjust to his length. Meanwhile, the scientist decided to torture his prey a little bit.

Slowly sliding his hands up that lithe body,  **Senku** stopped his hands on his counterpart's cute nipples. He started tantalizingly rubbing them, basking in the other boy's mewls and whimpers. “Yeah, you fucking like that, huh? You like when I play with you, slut?”  **Senku** bit his twin's neck, licking and sucking on the wound afterwards, “I want to hear your loud begging, sweetheart, tell me all about how you want me to pound your ass till you can't stand. I want to know just how big of a whore you are for me~”

_ Senku  _ bit back a loud moan when he felt himself getting filled to the brim with his other self's cock, “Ahh! A...A warning would've been great, fucking assh—” His words are cut off by another moan when the other boy rubbed his sensitive nipples. Nothing but desire filled his entire mind, the feeling of submission and want to please his other self was greater than ever. “Hahh, please.. fuck me. Fuck me hard until I can't walk for an entire week... fuck—”  _ Senku  _ uncharacteristically cried out. He tried to get his counterpart to start moving, though his attempt was futile, figuring that he hadn't begged hard enough, “Just, mngh, fuck me 'til the only thing I can think about is the feeling of you fucking me into oblivion. I'm your slut, only for you! You can play with me all you want, I'm your— your cum slut, ahh, only yours, I'm a slut for your big, hard cock, and I want it to rearrange my guts from the inside..!” He mewled.

**Senku** felt his cock violently twitch at those sweet pleas, “Aah, fuck yeah, you know exactly how to beg, whore. Wonder what Gen would say if he saw you in this moment. Bet you'd let him fuck your throat while I'm doing you from behind. Who knew you love to be used just as much as I do~?”

The thought of having Gen see him in this position was one thing, but Gen joining them and using  _ Senku  _ as a means to pleasure himself and fucking his throat was enough to bring him close to the edge. He could just imagine the mentalist's length abusing his throat, with his counterpart pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, “Ngh— yes! hah, use me, use me like the slut I am! I'm, mngh, I'm yours to use~” __

**The scientist** set a fast pace, sounds of wet skin slapping against one another filled their ears. His counterpart was incredible - so flexible, ready to take whatever  **Senku** had in stock for him. His hole was taking  **Senku's** length so well, almost sucking him back in with every thrust..

“Ah haah fuck, that's right, take all of it, my cock is yours to have, fucking slut-”

Suddenly an idea came to  **the scientist's** head. He pulled out, turning his twin around so that his back was against the wall, “How about we make this even more fun, hmm?” With these words,  **Senku** grabbed the other boy's ass and picked him up, holding him above his cock. With one swift push he was back in that tight wet hole.  **Senku** loved how the other boy squirmed in his arms, holding onto him for dear life.

Busy with his thoughts of being nothing but a plaything to his lover and his doppelganger, it didn't go unnoticed that the other boy had picked him up and turned him around. Whining at the loss of the source of his lust, he held onto his other self and whimpered, “N-no, put it back in, your cock—!”  _ Senku  _ cried when the other's member was back inside him.

“Did you know that in this position I'll be hitting your little sweet spot with almost every thrust? I bet you're feeling me pressing my cock against it right now, you're whining like a bitch in heat, my dear~”  **Senku** said, wiggling his hips a bit to emphasise his point.

“Ghahh, yes, yes!”  _ Senku  _ howled, “I feel so full, hah, feel so full with your big cock!” He held onto the other male's shoulder and writhed around, whimpering in his place with no other thoughts than wanting to get fucked harshly by his other self.  _ Senku  _ took one of his hands and placed it to where his nipples were, rubbing them and occasionally pinching them to give himself some sort of pleasure, “C-come on, play with me more. I'm your slut, right? Treat me like one” Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes when his counterpart wiggled his hips around, “Fucking— fuck me already!”

“Now, now, don't get so--aaah--don't get ahead of yourself. You're not the one who gets to decide what I am going to do to you. Whiny bitches like you only have the rights to whine and beg for more.”

**Senku** slammed his twin into the wall, keeping one hand on his ass and bringing the other one to his doppelganger's neck, squeezing it. He saw a bit of panic in those ruby eyes, so Senku bent down to give the other boy the most tender kiss. It seemed like their exchange lasted for minutes, they just couldn't break apart. “Don't worry, you know I would never hurt you. You're fun to keep around~”  **Senku** playfully muttered, finally pulling away.

“Now let's have some fun. I'm so close, baby, it feels too good inside of you” After these words the scientist renewed his thrusts, harshly fucking into the other's hole. His twin was going crazy against the wall. Only hoarse whines and the sound of choking could be heard from him. His counterpart was trying his best to get his cock even more deep inside himself. 

“Fuuuuck, you're such a whore. What a pitiful sight. Are you going to cum just from my cock? Do you like it that much, you nasty bitch?”  **Senku** was slamming into his doppelganger's prostate with every thrust. He was loving every second of it. That lean pliant body was made for him. The other boy's needy moans brought him impossibly close to the edge.

_ Senku  _ was going insane. Everything felt so hot, yet so good. His back repeatedly hit the wall because of his counterpart's hard thrusts and got fucking damn did he love every second of it. The blonde was really going crazy, he relished in the feeling of his other self's cock that was continuously hitting his prostate, yet he wanted more—  _ faster, harder, deeper _ ,  **anything** . 

“Haahh, yes! I'm a whore for your cock, nghh, I love your cock! Fuck!” He groaned. The way the other boy was fucking him sent him to cloud nine, the scientist couldn't believe what he had been missing from having his twin have his ways with him. Drool escaped his lips as he kept on moaning and screaming out his other self's name, “Mngh, fill me up with your cum, hahh.. please.”

“Aagh, fuck, I'm gonna come. Gonna fill you up so good, baby. Aahh, shit, let's cum together. C'mon do it for me, sweetie. Cum on my cock, aaah fuuuuck-” With last few powerful thrusts  **Senku** came deep inside his twin with a growl, harshly biting on his neck, “Ghhh, fuuuck you did so good for me, Senku, you're such a good slut, aaahhnn shit-”  **The scientist** was murmuring against his counterpart's ear, while trying to ride out his orgasm.

Feeling his climax coming,  _ Senku  _ wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and placed his forehead onto his shoulder,  _ Senku  _ whined, feeling himself cumming along with his other self. He bit onto the shoulder he was on, muffling the drawn-out moan that came out from his mouth. “M-mghh, fuck,” He panted. The blonde felt so full, and his insides were so warm but he loved it, “I feel so full...”

After a minute or so,  **Senku** stumbled back to the bed, falling backwards with his twin on him. Settling comfortably on the mattress, he began slowly tracing the other boy's body with his hands in a soothing manner, “Wow, that was fucking awesome. You're so hot. I love my whiny bottom~”. He pulled his doppelganger into a lazy kiss, wrapping his hands around the other male. “Mhh, did you like it? Judging by your loud needy moans you absolutely did, you're my little cock slut~”

With a blissful sigh,  _ Senku  _ snuggled himself closer to his counterpart, “Loved it, actually. Thank you for that.” He muttered. The blonde then wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist, wanting nothing more but to be as close as he can with his other self. “...I don't know what possessed me to say those things. That was so embarrassing.”  _ Senku  _ mumbled, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks when all the past events dawned on him. Was he really that much of a needy bitch? Embarrassing.

“I can't believe myself…”

Trying his best to shake his embarrassment away,  _ Senku  _ went to place a kiss on the corner of his twin's mouth, before trailing down to his neck, giving occasional nips and bites, “I love you.” The scientist mumbled against the skin of the other male's neck.

“Awww, you're such a sap,”  **Senku** said, squeezing the other boy in a tight embrace. He felt so happy at that moment. “I'm sure nothing possessed you, you're just a slut on the inside when it comes to me~”

“Please tell me you're at least satisfied for now, ‘cause I'm so tired.”  _ The blonde _ said loud enough for the other one to hear, “How do you even do these things all the time? Goodness, I'm so exhausted.” He groaned.

  
**The scientist** carelessly draped a blanket over them, pressing close to the other boy. Tiredness was slowly taking over him, “Yeah, don't worry I am quite satisfied for now, my dear~” Yawning,  **Senku** tenderly kissed his twin's forehead and quietly whispered into his ear, “Love you too, cutie~”


End file.
